Strawberry Puff's
by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx
Summary: Random KidouXFudou One-Shot. Fudou eats a bag of candy while watching the team practice. A/N: First Fanfiction!


Title: Strawberry Puffs

Pairing(s): Kidou X Fudou.

Summary: Random KidouXFudou Story. Fudou eats a bag of candy while watching the team practice.

Setting: Raimon High-School.

Warnings: Yaoi and Fudou's mouth.

* * *

Fudou stared blankly at the Raimon High School team. Everyone from Junior High was on the soccer team even Midorikawa and Hiroto. Along with Aphrodi, Burn and Gazel.

His eyes darted from the team to his bag, his stomach grumbled loudly. At this moment he muttered some curses under his breath as he lazily reached over for his bag. Digging in the school bag he pulled out a bag of Strawberry Puffs. They were small but were full of flavor. Hearing the sound of the bag opening made his stomach grumble more, he slid his hand in the bag and pulled out a pink puff before popping it in his mouth.

Kidou turned his head to the bench where he spotted Fudou, now in high-school Fudou had a full head of hair, his body had actually grown slightly feminine, which he'd hate to admit looked good on him. Fudou's hair still had those white high-lights though. His Scarlet eyes caught something pink slipping in between those kissable lips.

He watched the other male eat some more before he twitched, he noticed that the last four strawberry puffs had been eaten in a rather seductive way.

Fudou was reaching to eat the sixth one seductively before his head turned to face Kidou, he gave that smirk (that hadn't changed much from Junior high-school.) before his tongue slipped out and slid across his lips, making them slightly moist, before he began to lick the strawberry puff, tongue sliding up and down the small treat before he slipped it in his mouth and chewed softly. Stormy blue eyes locked with scarlet eyes as he did so.

Fudou took in the dread-lock boys appearance, Kidou had grown more muscular, his hair was longer then before but he still kept it up. He ditched wearing the goggles on his eyes and moved the goggles up on his head so his fierce scarlet eyes showed to the world after all they were extremely magnificent. His voice was slightly deeper due to puberty. He was definitely a lady killer.

While Fudou was deep in thought about Kidou's body he didn't notice that the red-eyed male had made his way over to him.

Stormy blue eyes deep in thought as he dug in the bag, grasping one of the two last puffs he put the puff on his tongue and closed his mouth, ready to chew.

But something brought him back to Inazuma Japan. Wanna know what it was? A pair of nice lips. That happened to belong to none other than Kidou Yuuto.

Fudou's eyes widened, he was getting ready to move away and ask 'what the hell!?' but something held his head in place (Kidou's hands). Not even five seconds later he gave in, eyes fluttering shut as he returned the kiss, a blush dusting on his cheeks when Kidou's tongue invaded his mouth.

He would have fought back for dominance but Kidou suddenly pulled away, leaving Fudou dazed in a whole new world as he stared at Kidou, face flushed as he looked at the dreadlocked boy.

It took him ten seconds (which seemed like eternity) before he realized Kidou was smirking, his eyes widened as he noticed that the candy once in his mouth was no longer there.

"Mmm. You should really learn how to share." Kidou teased as he chewed on the strawberry flavored candy. "Y-you bastard! You took my candy!" was all Fudou could reply, blush creeping back up to his cheeks as he turned his head away from the scarlet eyed male. A pout forming on his lips.

"You had a whole bag. I only took one." Kidou responded calmly.

"FROM MY MOUTH!" Fudou shouted, the team stopped training to watch silently. Though the two by the bench didn't seem to notice.

"admit it you enjoyed it." Kidou teased once more, but what he wasn't expecting was the answer Fudou gave. "How about we try again. So you can refresh my memory of the 'enjoyment' Yuuto?" Fudou spoke, now smirking once more as he placed the last treat in his mouth. This time he made sure to show the treat on his tongue.

Kidou sighed a bit before he smirked and leaned down to slide his tongue into the others mouth, Kidou wasn't too shocked when Fudou pulled him down on the bench, his head resting on Fudou's lap as Fudou fought extremely hard to keep the treat in his mouth.

The candy had actually been forgotten for the next three minutes as their tongues battled for dominance, Kidou reached up and grasped Fudou's hair tugging it gently, receiving a sound of approval he was ready to do it again.

But was Rudely interrupted by Kazemaru and Midorikawa who simultaneously shouted "GET A ROOM!"

Kidou and Fudou quickly _broke_ apart, due to that Kidou fell on his butt facing his team with his cheeks blushing red, it was so noticeable even with his tanned skin. Fudou on the other hand fell backwards, head on the floor with his legs just barely hooked on the bench, the left over sugar from the bag of Strawberry Puffs had made its self at home in his hair.

He groaned and sat up, he had a small blush on his cheeks as he stared at the entire team, then he noticed the cause of his embarrassment. The cause of his embarrassment was a green haired, tanned skin, dark eyed boy. Who happened to be standing by the other half of his cause. This one had amber eyes, teal hair, creamy skin and both had a hell of an annoying laugh.

He was going to threaten them harshly but the words that came out weren't what he (nor the whole entire team) had expected.

"YOU GUYS KILLED THE MOOD!"

* * *

**A/N: This was typed on my Ipod. This actually happens to be my first fan fiction so please don't flame me. I hope you enjoTed also I apologize for my horrible spelling and grammar. -is a total newbie-**


End file.
